Y entonces, me obligaste a odiarte
by KonohaaGirl
Summary: "¿No tiene alguien que le guste, Sasuke-san?" Esas fueron las palabras que lo cambiaron todo. Lo supe cuando con esa mirada inocente, y sin rastro del más mínimo indicio de maldad, lo dijiste. Y entonces, en ese preciso momento, sucedió. Tú, Hyuuga Hinata, me obligaste a odiarte. Y mi primera acción para esta batalla que liberaría contra ti estaba decidida. Te contesté: -Sí. Tú
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

.

.

.

_¿No tiene alguien que le guste, Sasuke-san?_

Esas fueron las palabras que lo cambiaron todo. Lo supe cuando con esa mirada inocente, y sin rastro del más mínimo indicio de maldad, lo dijiste.

Estábamos solos en una mesa, esperando a que las dos personas que faltaban hicieran acto de presencia. Un viernes al atardecer, en un rincón del restaurante. Al comienzo, la gente que pasaba por allí no intentaba ocultar las miradas curiosas en nuestra dirección. Por supuesto, ¿quién no querría saber qué hacían juntos una de las personas más odiadas de la aldea con una de las más queridas?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Seguiste mirándome, quizás esperando una respuesta a algo dicho por cortesía. Y eso porque te viste obligada por mí. Si tan solo yo no hubiera preguntado primero. Pero el problema mayor era que quería saberlo. Malditamente quería.

_¿Acaso tanto te gusta el idiota que estás aquí? _

Verte tan feliz me molestó y no pude detenerme. Las palabras salieron, pero la respuesta era reemplazada por un sonrojo que se contestaba solo. Y ahora estabas en espera de tu contraataque.

¿_No tiene alguien que le guste, Sasuke-san?_

Y entonces, en ese preciso momento, sucedió. Tú, Hyuuga Hinata, me obligaste a odiarte.

Y mi primera acción para esta batalla que liberaría contra ti estaba decidida. Te contesté:

-Sí. Tú.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, les presento una mini historia que quiero sacar de mi sistema para poder seguir mi vida tranquila sin tener que pensar en ella. Jajajajajaa.

Maldigo el momento en que estuve escuchando música y, entre todas las canciones, escuché esa frase que ven en el título. A partir de ese preciso instante, tuve un flash bien loco en que imaginé a Sasuke diciéndoselo a Hinata (no directamente, solo pensándolo). Y así nació esta loca idea, y ha estado conmigo un par de meses siguiéndome a todas partes, pidiéndome que la exprese en palabras.

En un comienzo este iba a ser un one-shot. Y da para ser uno... Pero me dio un mambo raro que me dice que mejor escriba capítulos cortos. Por lo tanto, verán mini capítulos que, al juntarlos, forman un one-shot... o algo así.

No sé cuántos capítulos serán, ni cómo llegaré al final que tengo en mente. Pero aquí les va.

Tampoco sé cada cuánto publicaré. Trataré de ser constante, pero estamos aquí para divertirnos (o no), y sobre todo para cuando me vengan las ideas. Tomenselo light, así no me exigen continuación tan pronto, sino me estreso y me bloqueo jajajajaa.

Desde ya aviso que esto no será un fic lleno de flores, colores, sonrisas, etc. Estoy con ganas de un Sasuke odioso, vengativo, e infeliz jajajajaa. Por el momento, les propongo que NO esperen un final super feliz, porque tengo ganas de jugar con lo canon y no canon, depende de cómo se desarrolle todo. El tiempo dirá para donde tengo que ir, porque no sé qué pueda pasar, estoy en blanco respecto a eso... Dicho todo esto:

Les doy la bienvenida a quienes quieran transitar este loco camino conmigo. Si no... bueno, saluden al retirarse.

Veamos qué tal me va, sobre todo con esta nueva experiencia que es escribir en primera persona (no saben lo que me cuesta, todo lo que escribo es en tercera, sin excepciones).

Gracias por venir, gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el primer (mini) capítulo.

KonohaaGirl.


	2. UNO La liberación

**UNO**: _La liberación_

.

.

.

El primer encuentro fue luego de la guerra.

Encerrado en una celda, privado de mis sentidos, pasé los días en espera de una sentencia. Las visitas eran pocas, pues no todos estaban felices de tener al maldito renegado que inició gran parte de todo lo ocurrido. Tenía la aldea en contra, a los Kages, a los ancianos, e incluso a los que alguna vez fueron mis compañeros de clase. ¿Me importaba? Para nada. Era lo que merecía por haberme comportado como un estúpido por tantos años. Mi pasado estaba tallado en piedra, aunque se quisiera ocultar, la marca siempre estaría visible para todo el que la viera.

Solo tres personas venían a verme.

La primera, Naruto, con sus efusivas palabras en busca de alguna respuesta de mi parte, como esperando que me alegrara de su promesa cumplida de hacerme regresar. No podía contestarle, mi boca vendada solo era liberada en dos ocasiones para alimentarme. Aun así, él continuaba con su diatriba para informarme de cómo iban las negociaciones para mi supuesta liberación, cómo la gente esperaba que salieran bien las cosas a mi favor, y demás ilusiones que solo él se imaginaba como reales. Parecía ser un niño que solo escuchaba lo que quería.

La segunda, por supuesto, Sakura. No había necesidad de ver para saber que se sentaba frente a mi y acomodaba sus cabellos mientras decía pocas palabras con una voz que pretendía sonar dulce, pero para mi era irritante. Había accedido a regresar, a pelear con ellos, e incluso le pedí perdón en ese momento en que herido y con mi brazo destruido ella intentaba sanarme. Pero eso no significaba que tenía en vistas a futuro de darle lo que tanto ansiaba. No la quería de esa manera, y jamás lo haría. No estaba en mis planes sentir algo por nadie, ni siquiera el sentir.

Y la tercera, Kakashi. Él era el que menos hablaba, solo llegaba a comunicarme las decisiones tomadas hasta el momento y, tras un suspiro cansado, se retiraba a seguir con sus obligaciones.

Y en esa rutina se había convertido mi vida en la celda. Cada dos días, si no eran todos, recibía la visitas de las únicas tres personas a las que les agradaba.

El tiempo pasó, perdí la cuenta a las tres semanas de estar allí, debido a que ya no me importaba seguir consciente de mi alrededor. Pero, entonces, un día algo distinto ocurrió en esa monótona prisión.

Una cuarta persona apareció.

No sentí su chakra hasta escuchar pasos indecisos a pocos metros. Parecía muy pronto para que trajeran el almuerzo, y mucho más para la visita temprana de Naruto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y solo recibí un leve aroma a flores. Los segundos pasaban y no emitía palabra, hasta que la escuché:

-U-uchiha-san, m-mi nombre es Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata. He venido a escoltarlo a la Torre. Ya... ya tienen listo su veredicto.

No reconocí esa voz, tampoco el nombre, pese a saber sobre su clan.

Pero maldita sea que olía bien.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota**:

Buenas, ¿cómo va?

Sé que les dije que actualizaría esta historia cada dos semanas, aproximadamente, pero ocurrió que me quedé pensando por días si no era hacer trampa solo mandar el prólogo y que se las arreglaran con lo poco que pudieron leer, jajajaa.

Pensé que no terminarían de entender cómo iba la cosa con esto, así que decidí obviar mi regla autoimpuesta, y darles el primer capítulo una semana antes, así saben más o menos cómo es esto.

Aquí lo tuvieron, y espero que les haya gustado. Recordarán que dije que serían capítulos cortos, y en primera persona (lloro de pensar en escribir así porque no me sale. Estuve escribiendo parte del capítulo 9 y cuando terminé me di cuenta que un 90% lo había hecho en tercera persona. No me acostumbroooo).

Bueno, hasta aquí llego yo. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, esta vez sí en dos semanas porque estoy con muchos exámenes, o estaré, porque empiezo este lunes (si quieren rezar por mi, o mandarme buenas vibras, son recibidas, je). Si quieren preguntarme algo, o contarme x cosa, adelante.

Ok, me retiro.

Besitos.

KonohaaGirl.


	3. DOS La ida

**DOS**: _La ida_

.

.

.

Entonces, fui liberado. No quise saber exactamente cuáles fueron los motivos de mi sentencia, no me importaban. Ese día, la conocí.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sabía que era de mi generación, no por su aspecto, sino porque Naruto me lo recordó, o más bien informó, cuando salí de la Torre ya como un hombre libre. Ella me había quitado las vendas de mi boca y ojos, respectivamente, y esperado a que me adecuara a la claridad que me molestaba. No volvió a hablarme hasta que me hizo salir al exterior, donde me esperaban un efusivo Naruto y una ansiosa Sakura. El cielo apenas estaba iluminado, y ella pareció ser la única en leer mi rostro, porque bajo me explicó que estaba por amanecer, y que habían decidido reunirse en ese horario por mi vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Las calles estaban desiertas, como si la aldea durmiera, pero evidentemente era imposible con los gritos de alegría del idiota, y los retos de Sakura.

-¡Tanto tiempo esperamos por esto, Sasuke!

-¡Callate, Naruto! ¡No son horas de gritar! Sasuke-kun...

La voz de Sakura cambiaba de tono en un instante. De irritante a meloso. Lo mismo con su postura, pues se acercaba a mi y sonreía tímidamente.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿qué harás luego? Si quieres, ponernos al día.

No quería contestar, solo llegar cuanto antes al destino. A mi lado, la Hyuuga avanzaba en silencio. Su técnica ocular, activada. Por momentos, cuando Naruto detenía sus pasos para esperarnos, ella se crispaba y trataba de evadirlo. Él no se daba cuenta.

Llegamos. Solo yo entré a la oficina. El Hokage y los Ancianos hablaron, leyeron mis delitos y el porqué de la absolución. Esperaron una respuesta sobre mi futuro:

-Me iré.

Regresaría cuando creyera que era el momento adecuado. En las puertas de la aldea encontré a Sakura, triste. Quiso ir conmigo.

_Detente_, pensé. _No siento nada por ti_.

Me despedí y partí.

A los dos años regresé para encontrar algunas cosas cambiadas: la aldea en peligro, el cielo nocturno en llamas, el rumor de una princesa perdida y encontrada. Y por supuesto, Naruto con novia.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Buenas, me hago un tiempito en mi triste y ocupado calendario (malditos exámenes) para traerles el nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por leer, agregar a favs y comentar. Espero que también les haya gustado este mini capítulo. Mientras me despido, me retiro, así sigo estudiando. Les traeré el próximo en dos semanas aprox.

Saludos,

KonohaaGirl.


	4. TRES El regreso

**TRES**: _El regreso_

.

.

.

Regresar debe sentirse distinto para cada persona. En mi caso, podemos nombrar la situación como caótica.

Meses y meses estuve fuera de Konoha, recorriendo las diferentes aldeas como una sombra, sin querer ser reconocido. Cuando no estaba caminando, me proponía a hacer pequeños trabajos que me dieran el cambio justo para subsistir. Hasta que un día sentí que algo me llamaba a volver.

Las puertas habrían parecido cada vez más cercanas si me hubiera interesado en ellas en mi avance, pero los extraños sucesos que veía por sobre mi, tenían toda mi atención. Gran espectáculo estaba realizando el cielo, con fuego, explosiones, luces y demás.

Tras pasar la entrada, decidí encargarme de la roca que caería en mi aldea. Y luego desaparecer.

Las calles se llenaban con confusión y miedo de los civiles mientras ninjas daban órdenes. Nadie pareció verme o reconocerme. Me encaminé al antiguo campo de entrenamiento y cerré los ojos.

Unos golpes en mi pierna me despertaron. Ya era de día.

Frente a mi, un sucio Naruto me observaba.

-Casi cae la luna y tú aquí durmiendo.

Tomé una parte de la bufanda roja que vestía alrededor de su cuello y la usé para levantarme. Ignoré sus quejas ante su falta de aire y me fui a buscar alguien que me dijera dónde podría quedarme.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota:

Ya sé que estuvo bien corto, pero acuérdense de que este fic es así. Se los digo para que no me lo recriminen cuando ya el aviso estuvo desde el comienzo.

Y a su vez, como fue más corto, haré una excepción y en vez de subir el siguiente en dos semanas, lo haré en una. Wiiii *se aplaude*

Bueno, me retiro, no sin antes agradecerles por leerme.

Y otra cosa: **CUÍDENSE**.

Ya sabemos lo peligroso que está el mundo en estos días, y nuestra salud es importante, así como también la de quienes nos rodean. Lávense bien las manos, tengan cuidado, acaten las medidas que ha dado la OMS y sus gobiernos, y respeten la cuarentena (si es que tienen). ¡Vamos que podemos contra este virus!

Saludos, y buenas vibras,

KonohaaGirl.


	5. CUATRO Novio

**CUATRO: **_Novio_

.

.

.

-Entonces... tengo novia.

Dejé de afilar mi kunai ante la frase salida de boca de Naruto. No supe si me tomó desprevenido por la concentración con que hacía mi tarea o porque justamente era él quien lo había dicho. Reanudé mi acción.

Habíamos decidido entrenar en el antiguo campo del equipo siete, o al menos eso pretendió él. Yo solo había salido de la habitación que alquilaba para encontrarme con una estúpida sonrisa plasmada en un estúpido rostro, de un idiota parado en medio del pasillo.

Mi intención había sido entrenar solo en algún lugar lejano, donde nadie me molestara; por eso mismo llevaba una bolsa con algunas armas que hacía tiempo no usaba, para volver a familiarizarme con ellas. Pero antes debía pasar por la torre del Hokage, para saber si me habían encontrado un apartamento que habitar, en vez de seguir pagando en un lugar donde la gente al verme llegar o salir se seguía sintiendo incómoda. No quería más miradas hacia mi, era fastidioso.

Pero mis planes se estropearon con la visita a mitad del pasillo.

Al ver mis ropas y equipo no lo pensó dos veces y me arrastró hasta el lugar que, durante todo el camino, no dejó de nombrar como "Nuestro campo lleno de recuerdos".

Ganas de vomitar ante tanto sentimentalismo no faltaron.

-Hey, tú - recibí una patada en mi pierna. Le lancé una mirada.

-Intenta patearme otra vez y con gusto probaré con tu cuello qué tan afilado he dejado esto - le mostré lo que tenía en mi mano.

Con un gesto despreocupado de sus manos, quitó importancia a mis palabras.

¿Acaso no sabía que hablaba en serio?

-Tengo novia, Sasuke.

-Ya te oí - dejé el arma a un lado y saqué de mi bolsa otra igual para hacer el mismo trabajo.

-¿Y no me dirás nada? ¡Sasuke, habla! ¿A qué viniste sino?

¿En serio estaba preguntando eso? Él mismo me arrastró hasta aquí para entrenar a su manera cuando yo ya tenía planes. Iluso él si creía que dejaría a un lado mis asuntos para escucharlo hablar de su noviecita.

Pero el idiota seguía expectante.

-No me interesa tu vida amorosa, Naruto.

-¡Sasuke!

-De acuerdo - guardé mis cosas en la bolsa y me levanté. Mejor iría a hablar sobre mi apartamento -. Me voy, felicitaciones.

Emprendí mi camino pero sus gritos se hicieron otra vez presentes.

-¿No vas a preguntarme quién es? Quiero presentártela.

-No me interesa. Y no me sigas.

Mi mañana productiva había ido a parar a la basura.

Antes de preguntar por el apartamento me fijaría si mejor no había una misión.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota:

Lo prometido es deuda, por lo que les he traído una semana después el siguiente capítulo. Siento que a partir de este la historia comienza a tener forma, no sé qué pensarán ustedes.

Espero que estén muy bien, sobre todo con el tema salud. No sé cómo estarán las medidas en sus países pero en el mio estamos en cuarentena obligatoria, aunque obviamente siempre hay gente tonta (por no decir una palabra más fuerte) que cree que esto es un chiste y sigue saliendo porque se le canta y no respeta al otro. Mientras, yo sigo encerrada y estoy por empezar a caminar por las paredes.

Me despido. No sé cuándo subiré el siguiente, si la próxima semana o en dos, como es el plan original. Depende de dos factores: mi estado de creatividad porque quiero avanzar con los capítulos y no se me ocurre cómo hacerlo (ahora que lo pienso, si tienen alguna idea no duden en expresarla jajaja) y mi estado de ánimo que está por los suelos con todo lo que pasa. En la semana veré qué tal.

Saluditos, y cuídense mucho.

KonohaaGirl


	6. CINCO Reunión o broma

**CINCO: **_Reunión o broma_

.

.

.

-¿Es una broma, cierto?

-¿Para qué gastar una broma en ti si no sabes ni reír, Sasuke?

Kakashi se encontraba en su escritorio, firmando unos documentos, mientras yo seguía fulminándolo con la mirada. O al menos eso pretendía, pero al maldito no parecía interesarle prestarme atención.

La figura a mi lado, en cambio, sí mostraba signos de notar mi presencia. La muchacha había estado nerviosa desde que entré a la oficina. En los momentos previos a las noticias de Kakashi, había estado mirando el suelo y jugando con el borde de su campera y los puños de sus mangas. Luego de recibir la última palabra de Kakashi, supe por qué parecía inquieta.

Al parecer ambos habíamos ido por una misión, pero solo ella fue la receptora de una: yo.

-Kakashi...-

-Escucha, Sasuke. Quizás no lo parezca pero no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar estos días. Solo puedo rodearme de documentos, pergaminos, los ancianos del Consejo, pedidos de misiones y ninjas ansiosos por ellas. Me gustaría divertirme pero solo puedo ser serio últimamente - apartó unos papeles para desenrollar un pergamino que juntó del suelo.

De acuerdo, era cierto.

No esperé una palabra más y me di la vuelta, pero debí detenerme cuando, al pasar por la puerta, ella no me seguía.

_Maldición, ya empezamos mal. _

-Oye, apúra... -

Giré para llamarla pero ella solo me daba la espalda. Su inquietud previa parecía haber cesado y ahora estaba frente al escritorio, recogiendo unos papeles, y algo más que no pude ver, de la mano del Hokage. Entonces, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia mi.

-Ya era hora...-

Me ignoró.

Efectivamente lo hizo.

Pasó por mi lado y a eso de unos diez pasos se detuvo y me miró.

-Uchiha-san, por favor, avance. Tengo cosas que hacer luego.

Entonces, sonrió.

Y salió por el pasillo.

¿Acaso había pasado lo que creo pasó? ¿Quién era ella para darme órdenes?

Una risa a mis espaldas acabó con mi inmovilidad. Miré por sobre mi hombro, solo para encontrarme la figura de Kakashi sonriendo mientras me miraba.

-Sasuke, antes de retirarte, ¿me harías el favor de cerrar la puerta? Gracias - tomó otro papel y comenzó a leerlo.

_Imbécil_.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. SEIS La niñera y el espectáculo

**SEIS: **_La niñera y el espectáculo_

.

.

.

Salí de la torre y la encontré esperándome bajo la sombra de un árbol. Leía los papeles que se había llevado con tanta concentración que volvió a tomarme por sorpresa cuando empezó a caminar antes de que la alcanzara.

-Por favor, Uchiha-san, apúrese.

Que me dieran órdenes no era lo mio, así que me estaba enojando. Podría ser que solo esto fuera causa de mi molestia, pero en realidad era toda la situación.

Yo solo había ido a ver si ya me habían encontrado un lugar para vivir, así como también alguna misión, pero lo que encontré fue todo lo contrario. O casi.

Obtuve un apartamento, pero no la misión. Y con esto, vino una niñera.

_-Escucha, Sasuke. Hinata te llevará hasta tu nuevo hogar. Ella te mostrará el lugar y si te gusta, ella te esperará mientras te instalas. No le traigas problemas, ella es tu superior._

"Ella es tu superior". Mentira, me había puesto una niñera. Tranquilamente podría haberme dicho la dirección, no necesito una guía.

Seguimos avanzando un buen tramo, ella sin hablarme, solo leyendo. Aun así, cada vez que alguien la saludaba, ella detenía su tarea para sonreírle y contestarle. Aunque el paso era constante, en esos momentos parecía malgastar el tiempo en su acto social. Ese "apúrese" no hacía más que quedar en nada durante aquello.

-Hyuuga, dime la dirección. Llegaré más rápido solo.

Sus ojos me vieron por un segundo antes de mirar el camino. Bajó las hojas y las abrazó. Siguió caminando.

-Hyuuga...

¿Acaso era sorda o me estaba ignorando? Hasta el momento la seguía dos pasos por detrás, pero viendo cómo no contestaba lo mejor era ponerme a su lado. Así lo hice, solo para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de ella. Quizás sorda era lo más cercano a lo que sucedía. Estaba en la suya.

-¡Hyuuga!

Su sobresalto reafirmó mi hipótesis. Nerviosa, giró el rostro para verme.

-¿N-necesita algo?

-Que me des la dirección, y luego te vayas.

Apareció una arruga en su frente e inclinó a un lado su cabeza. Entonces, me vio directamente a los ojos. Nunca había visto tan de cerca un Byakugan. Y con cerca me refiero a muy cerca... porque me di cuenta que estábamos a unos centímetros.

Yo cedí y me alejé.

Ella estaba imperturbable.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Es mi misión.

Me detuve a mitad de la calle. La gente intentaba mirar disimuladamente lo que sucedía. No era de extrañarse que quisieran saber qué hacía el ex-renegado en medio de tantas personas. En general, intentaba evitar los lugares concurridos.

-¿Misión? Esto es un chiste. Dame la dirección - tendí mi mano para que me diera los papeles, pero solo logré que se alejara de mi -. No me hagas perder el tiempo, Hyuuga.

-U-usted hace perder el mio.

No esperaba una respuesta así.

-Sabes con quién estás hablando, ¿no?

-Con mi misión. Apúrese.

Retomó el paso pero esto ya me estaba cansando. Tomé su brazo y la hice detenerse. Algunos murmullos se hicieron oír y las personas dejaron de fingir que estaban en sus asuntos para prestarnos atención. Buscaban un espectáculo que yo no pensaba darles.

-Escucha, Hyuuga. Esto no es gracioso. Haces perder mi tiempo, y por lo visto yo hago perder el tuyo. ¿Quieres terminar con todo esto? Dame. La. Maldita. Dirección - ya me encontraba hablando entre dientes.

-U-uchi...-

-¿Sasuke-kun? Oh. ¡Sasuke-kun!

Voces y murmullos parecieron elevarse entre nuestro público. Pero eso no importaba. Ella debía saber con quién trataba.

-Soy tu misión, ¿cierto? Entonces te daré un consejo para que la lleves a cabo como es debido - volví a acercarme a ella y tomé nuevamente su brazo -. Parecías más entretenida que alerta. Primero, deteniéndote a hacer sociales. Luego, ponerte a pensar en quién sabe qué en vez de notar que yo te hablé. ¿Acaso está escrito ese comportamiento en ellos? - señalé los papeles que seguían aferrados a su pecho.

Pensé que se sentiría humillada. Quería que fuese así. Seguí mirándola, esta vez esperando a que ella cediera y, con ello, ganar esta batalla que había empezado con algo tan pequeño. Pero solo me sostenía la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun, hola.

-Ahora, Hyuuga. Y lo terminamos aquí.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-S-suélteme, por favor. Le dije que era mi misión, no puedo ignorar una orden del Hokage.

Tiré de su brazo una vez más, pero seguía aferrada firmemente a los papeles. ¿Cómo hacer para que cediera?

Una imagen vino a mi mente. Con esta era el fin. La victoria era mía.

-Hyuuga... Hinata. ¿Sabes qué recuerdo de ti? -Me acerqué más a ella, pero solo me seguía mirando. Su fortaleza sucumbiría en breve - En realidad, no me acordaba de ti hasta que me dijeron quién eras cuando fui liberado. Pero sí hay una imagen que viene a mi... una niña escondida tras un árbol, espiando como acosadora a...-

-E-esto no hará que incumpla una orden, Uchiha-san. P-parece un niño haciendo este berrinche. Sigamos y pronto terminará todo.

-¿Berrinche? ¿Acaso sabes con quién estás habl...?- mi mano quedó en el aire cuando ella se alejó. Se había liberado de mi agarre con tanta facilidad que era inconcebible.

-Sigamos, Uchiha-shan. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender.

Retomó su andar, al igual que los espectadores. Y me dejó parado solo en medio de la calle. Quizás sería buen momento de probar el filo de un kunai...

Respiré hondo y me rendí. Hacer esto rápido y que terminara de una vez, sería mejor.

¿Dónde se había ido esa niña que al acercarse cierto rubio se ponía colorada? ¿Esa que lo espiaba? Era cierto lo que dije, de no recordarla hasta que Naruto me habló de ella, pero también lo era eso que iba a decirle, pues yo mismo lo había visto en dos ocasiones.

¿Acaso puede una persona tan débil cambiar en poco tiempo? Incluso podía sostenerme la mirada sin sentirse acojonada, algo que no debería ocurrir con alguien a quien puede considerar un extraño.

-Asuntos importantes que atender - repetí por lo bajo -. Konoha está antes que uno mismo.

_Claro, mira quien habla. Imbécil._

-¿Sa...sasuke-kun?

Por sobre mi hombro vi a Sakura. Por un segundo, mostró la frente fruncida, como confundida, para entonces cambiar y mostrarme una sonrisa. No tenía tiempo para ella ni sus palabras que seguro serían irritantes.

Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo había llegado?

-Otro día será, Sakura. Debo irme.

Aferré el agarre de mi bolso y caminé con paso firme. Lo que me faltaba, yo persiguiendo a una mujer. Lo que hago por un apartamento.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

No sé por qué, pero hasta el momento este es uno de los capítulos que más me gusta... y eso que han leído la versión modificada a último momento porque hasta hace cinco minutos tenía menos cosas y no me convencía. Pero aquí tienen el resultado final.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Besitos.


	8. SIETE Hogar, dulce hogar

**SEIS: **_Hogar, dulce hogar_

.

.

.

-¿Le parece bien?

La voz de la Hyuuga, si bien sonó leve, retumbó por toda la habitación. No esperaba mucho de lo que podrían conseguirme, mientras fuera un lugar propio. Pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que la imagen ante mi era del desastre.

-No creo que mi respuesta importe. Es lo único que hay.

Porque lo era.

Estábamos en un monoambiente, lo que estaba bien, pues yo no necesitaba mucho. Pero sí me molestaba su aspecto. Cajas amontonadas con objetos que ni siquiera quería saber qué eran, ni desde cuándo estaban allí; los pocos muebles bajo sábanas que antes debieron ser blancas pero ahora se veían mugrosas; una cama con el colchón roto; y el piso escondido bajo una capa de polvo que no dejaba ver de qué color era. Y no debíamos olvidar la hermosa decoración de las paredes y techo con esas telarañas inmensas.

_Hogar, dulce hogar._

-Yo... yo creo que está bien.

-Después de quemarla y tirarla abajo - pensé por lo bajo.

A mi acompañante se le escapó una breve risa ante mi comentario que por lo visto se hizo oír. La habitación tenía tantos arreglos que hacerse que no quería empezar a agotarme mentalmente al decirle que se calle ante mi no-broma.

Todavía no me caía bien, después de todo lo que hizo en la calle. Si me hubiera dado la dirección antes, a estar alturas ya estaría deshaciéndome de esas cajas y sábanas.

-E-es acogedora.

¿Por qué seguía aquí? ¿No tenía un trabajo que terminar? O mejor, ¿planes? Ya que al parecer era la única frase que supo decir en todo el camino.

Giré para verla y echarla de una vez, pero mentiría si dijera que no me causó gracia su posición, por lo que solo la observé. Estaba aferrada más que nunca a los papeles, abrazándolos, mientras su mirada estaba fijada en una esquina del cuarto. Por lo visto, no podía moverse, paralizada por la impresión o el miedo que le causaba la araña gigante que se posaba en la telaraña.

-Hyuuga.

-¿S-sí? - me contestó sin apartar la mirada de su contrincante.

-¿No deberías irte?

-S-sí.

Y seguía sin moverse.

Si quería dormir esta noche en mi nuevo hogar, tendría que haber empezado hace horas... Pero si no se iba, entonces no completaría su orden, y eso implicaba que no traerían mis cosas de la habitación alquilada. Además, que desde un principio que iría lento, aunque creara unos clones. La prótesis de mi brazo aún dolía cuando hacía movimientos bruscos, cosa que no sería de esta manera si hubiera sido buen paciente y obedecido a la orden "reposo en el hospital durante dos semanas y luego rehabilitación". Mi reposo solo había durado tres días, pues según mi pensamiento de ese entonces, yo mismo sabría cómo rehabilitarlo luego.

Y la Hyuuga permanecía estática, mirando hacia la esquina. Ni siquiera parecía respirar.

-¿Quieres llevártela contigo para que puedas dejarme solo?

Esta vez, obtuve una respuesta más real que esos monosílabos. Sacudió su cabeza con un sobresalto y me miró avergonzada.

-N-no. L-lo siento. E-es que... son... d-dan miedo. Yo me iré. U-usted quédese aquí.

¿A dónde más podría ir? Por supuesto que iba a quedarme aquí.

Sacó de su bolsillo el juego de llaves y me lo dio. Con miradas alternadas entre la araña y yo, empezó a despedirse, con apuro. Yo me di la vuelta para empezar, sin saber por dónde. Quizás buscar una escobar por el lugar.

_Clack._

Me volví otra vez para saber el porqué del ruido.

Esto era lo único que faltaba.

-Ni quince minutos y ya estás rompiendo mi casa.

El picaporte de la puerta no estaba en su lugar, sino desprendido, en la mano de ella. A su alrededor unas motas de polvo empezaron a volar por el impacto que hizo la puerta al desprenderse de su objeto.

Pero eso no fue lo único. La, al parecer, enemiga de la Hyuuga también sintió la necesidad de desprenderse de su tela y bajó hacia el piso.

Ella también lo percibió, puesto que la vio, soltó el picaporte y los papeles.

Y gritó en mi oído.

Porque en segundos la tuve colgada en mi espalda.

_Esto es el colmo._

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Bueno, nuevamente decidí hacer unos cambios de último minuto con otro capítulo de esta historia, sobre todo comenzando con el título. Creo que ahora estoy más satisfecha que antes, aunque no del todo, ya ni sé. Espero que les haya gustado.

Saluditos,

KonohaaGirl.


	9. OCHO El colmo

**OCHO: **_El colmo_

.

.

.

El agarre sobre mi no aflojaba. Y el grito seguía retumbando en mi oído. Esto parecía un chiste. Intentaba mover los hombros para hacerla caer, pero seguía sin soltarme.

-Bájate ya, Hyuuga.

-N-no, por favor. L-lo siento.

En serio, esto era el colmo. ¿En qué mundo era posible que una persona de su profesión, una que seguro debió haber peleado hasta con asesinos, tuviera miedo de un bicho? ¿Y acaso ella no era compañera de un sujeto que controlaba insectos? Quizás no y ese pertenecía a otro equipo, pero estaba seguro de que era de nuestra generación. Pero eso ya ni importaba, arañas, insectos, eran todo lo mismo, y asesinos o incluso la Cuarta Guerra debieron ser más aterradores que estas cosas.

-Lo diré por última vez, bájate.

Probé otra vez sacudirme y hacer que cayera, pero se aferraba más. Esto no parecía avanzar, así que tendría que encargarme de otra manera.

-S-sáquela, p-por favor. Y-y me bajaré.

Hubiéramos comenzado por allí. Aunque para hacerlo, antes debía liberarme de la mochila pesada. Cuanto más me apretaba, más nos balanceábamos. Aun así, podía caminar hasta el bicho ese, pero de hacer eso, seguro empezarían los gritos más fuerte. Acercar a la Hyuuga a la fuente de su miedo no era la idea correcta.

Bueno, había otra opción...

-Limpiarás lo que haré y tú pondrás el picaporte, ¿oíste?

-¿Eh?

-Lo que dije.

-E-está bien.

-No te pregunté, solo avisé.

-P-pero no le haga daño, e-es un ser vivo.

Ya era tarde.

_Hõsenka no Jutsu_.

Lancé una minúscula bola de fuego, como se puede hacer con alguien moviéndose sobre uno al intentar hacer los sellos. La tiré en dirección a la araña, pero esta fue más rápida y se escabulló por debajo de la puerta. No se lo informaría, dejaría que cargara con la muerte falsa de su enemiga.

Se lo merecía por hacer que quemara mi "amado y hermoso" piso lleno de polvo.

-Listo. Calcinada, al igual que mi piso - dejó de moverse con mi anuncio y levantó la cabeza. La noticia de que por fin podía bajar debió tranquilizarla, porque aflojó su agarre. Perfecto. Me sacudí una vez más y al fin cayó -. Ponte a trabajar.

Un débil y bajo quejido salió de ella cuando su trasero golpeó el suelo. No era de mi incumbencia si eso le dolió o no, yo solo quería empezar a limpiar.

Me preguntó desde el suelo por qué me había encargo del asunto de esa manera, que no debí hacer tal crueldad; la ignoré. ¿Dónde había una escoba en este basurero? Fui hacia la parte de la cocina y busqué a un lado de la heladera que parecía de adorno, eso debió dejar de funcionar hace tiempo. Encontré la escoba y regresé, pero ella seguía sentada, aunque viendo hacia la cama.

-¿Aún no te vas? Rápido, que debes limpiar aquello.

-E-escuché un ruido.

¿Qué le había pasado a la muchacha comprometida con cumplir su misión cuanto antes para irse a saber qué hacer con sus supuestos planes? Dejé la escoba y la tomé del hombro para levantarla, pero ella antes se agachó y miró por debajo.

-Hyuuga, deja de atrasarme.

-P-pero en verdad escuché algo.

-Sí, tu cerebro diciendo que debes cumplir tu misión. Vete ahor...-

_Miau_.

Entre sus brazos había un gato negro.

Perfecto. ¿Alguna otra cosa que debiera saber sobre mi apartamento?

Me di la vuelta y comencé a barrer.

-Llévatelo cuando salgas.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. NUEVE Gato

**NUEVE: **_Gato_

.

.

.

El día parecía no terminar más. Cuando algo se solucionaba, otra cosa aparecía. No eran ni las tres de la tarde y ya quería irme a dormir para empezar el día siguiente desde cero.

La Hyuuga se fue, con el gato. En el tiempo que estuvo ausente, pude barrer una parte del apartamento, saqué las cajas, que no tenían nada importante dentro, y tiré las sábanas mugrientas. Las telarañas siguieron a eso, y menos mal que ella no estaba, porque la habría tenido sobre mi cabeza con la familia numerosa que salió de entre las paredes y muebles.

Encontré un balde, pero ningún trapo ni producto para usar y limpiar los pisos. Decidí ir a comprar eso, pero mi salida fue interrumpida cuando casi choco en la puerta contra la Hyuuga... y el gato.

-¿Qué hace eso aquí?

Ella lo miró y acarició su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo hacerse amigo del animal en menos de una hora? Porque eso que escuchaba era un ronroneo.

-N-no sabía dónde dejarlo, y tenía que venir aquí...

-Dije que te lo llevaras, no que regresaras con eso.

-No tengo dónde dejarlo.

-Sí, en la calle.

-No sea así. Además, este era su hogar...-

-Y ahora es el mio. Deshazte de él y ve a comprar un trapo y...-

Me dejó hablando solo. Pasó por mi lado y dejó al gato sobre el colchón, no sin antes volver a acariciarlo. El felino cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta, como dando permiso de ser mimado, mientras se estiraba en mi colchón como si fuera suyo.

-Hyuuga, saca eso de mi casa. Ya.

No me gustaban los gatos, definitivamente no me gustaba ese que estaba en mi cama sintiéndose el rey de la casa, y no estaba gustándome la Hyuuga desde... bueno, ella me era indiferente, pero estaba colmando mi paciencia. Solo llevaba medio día con ella y estaba haciéndome renegar como nunca. Ahora yo parecía el niñero.

-Saca a ese gato de mi...-

-Descuida, solo no le gustas porque le recuerdas a su primera misión - susurró. Pero definitivamente pude oírla.

Ella no pudo decir eso. Ella no debía saberlo.

Arrimé la puerta y me encaminé hacia la cama. Ella seguía interesada en el animal, por eso no se dio cuenta de mi hasta que hablé en su oído. No me importó su sobresalto, menos el gruñido del gato por interrumpir su hora feliz.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-M-me asustó.

Problema suyo qué le pasó, yo solo quería saber cómo sabía algo que nadie debía saber. Solo mi antiguo equipo conocía ese asunto, y no era algo que alardearan, porque era una misión vergonzosa.

-Contesta.

-N-naruto-kun - sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Por lo visto, aún seguía interesada en el idiota...

Cuando ocurrió el problema de la mañana, quería hacerla quedar en ridículo en medio de la calle al recordarle su pasado acosador, pero ella intervino antes de siquiera mencionar su nombre. Me había quitado el privilegio de ganar la batalla, que sé que habría sido así al ver que podría haberla hecho avergonzarse de haber podido terminar mi frase.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo? ¿Lo sabe alguien más que tú? ¿Desde cuándo Naruto y tú hablan de algo así?

Más bien, desde cuándo hablaban. Apenas intercambiaron palabras en el pasado antes de que yo abandonara la aldea

-Miau.

-Y-yo... N-naruto-kun y yo...-

-Miau.

-Él y yo...-

-¡Miau!

El gato se paró y saltó de la cama. Vimos cómo fue rápidamente hacia la puerta y gruñó.

Él podía esperar, ante debía saber mi respuesta. Giré el rostro para tenerla a centímetros míos. Volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Acaso era así con todo?

-Sigo esperando. Dilo ya.

-¡Miau! ¡Miau!

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Qué quieres?!

Esos maullidos eran insoportables. Mi paciencia tenía un límite. Me alejé de la Hyuuga y fui hacia el gato. No quería su presencia, y menos escucharlo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía aquí. Tendría que ser yo el que lo sacara a la calle.

-¡Vete!

Abrí la puerta y casi choco con un cuerpo que esperaba para entrar.

-Sasuke-kun. Hola.

_No otro más..._

Me controlé para no bufar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

Acomodó su cabello tras la oreja y sonrió. Traía una bolsa con verduras en una mano.

-Bueno, me enteré que ya estabas aquí instalado y pensé que podía hacerte la cena. Y quizás ayudar.

No, no la quería aquí. Primero, porque quería estar solo en mi casa. Segundo, porque no quería que siguiera insistiendo en algo que no quería darle.

Pensé que los años de ausencia habrían hecho que siguiera con su vida y cambiara ese interés que tenía por mi hacia otra cosa o persona. Nunca le di esperanzas de que podría querer algo con ella. Para mí solo era mi compañera de equipo, nada más. ¿Cuándo le quedaría claro?

-Aún no termino.

-Entonces te ayudaré. Déjame...-

Dio un paso, pero antes de que le dijera que no, el gato se encargó de decirle que no podía entrar. Con un gruñido, hizo que retrocediera. Entonces, me miró, maulló y se fue nuevamente hacia la cama, como si hubiera dejado claro quién entraba a su reino, y quién no.

Lo vi subirse al colchón y dejarse mimar nuevamente por una Hyuuga sorprendida.

Esto era inverosímil.

-Oh... Eso me ha sorprendido. ¿Es tuyo, Sasuke-kun?

La Hyuuga golpeó de forma suave una de sus patas y con su dedo índice pareció retarlo y pedirle que se comportara.

_Claro, como si esa bestia te entendiera. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero tú lo trajiste._

-¿Sasuke-kun?

La miré y parecía esperar una respuesta a algo que no había escuchado. A mis espaldas, el reto continuaba, junto con unos maullidos. Y entonces, una tímida risa. ¿Y ahora qué sucedía?

-Sasuke-kun...

-Ahora no puedo hablar, Sakura.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a los dos intrusos en mi casa. La Hyuuga se disculpó en nombre del gato y preguntó qué quería Sakura, pero no me importó contestarle, mucho menos con ese aspecto de apenada. Ni siquiera me importó intentar sacar al animal de mi cama. Se estaba haciendo tarde y quería terminar de limpiar cuanto antes.

Momentos después, ella salió a comprar lo que le dije. Me encargué de acomodar los muebles, verifiqué el estado de las cañerías en la cocina y el baño, y cuando ya no quedaba más que esperar los productos de limpieza y mis pertenencias, me senté en la cama.

En la otra punta, el gato me miraba.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

Hizo un breve movimiento con su cola y cerró los ojos. Pareciera que no le importaba compartir el espacio.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos. Dormiría un poco mientras tanto.

-Haces algo y te echo, gato.

-Miau.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. DIEZ 6 AM

**DIEZ: **_6 AM_

.

.

.

Si bien el golpe en la puerta fue algo tímido y casi imperceptible, haber estado años en alerta hizo que lo notara y me despertara. Miré el reloj antes de levantarme a atender. Otro tímido golpe. Solo se me ocurría una persona.

-Miau.

Desde la esquina de la habitación, el gato miraba hacia la puerta como si estuviera molesto. Intenté deshacerme de él en dos ocasiones, pero el animalucho regresaba e ignoraba mis quejas. Al final, dejé que se quedara, ya que parecía hacer de las suyas y conocer su espacio y dejarme el mio. Incluso se buscaba su propio alimento, por lo que era mejor para mi.

El golpe nuevamente.

Hacía una semana que estaba asentado en mi nueva casa, pero hasta ayer debía recibir la visita de ella para firmar documentos que ni siquiera sé por qué debía hacerlo. Se suponía que el de ayer era el último.

-Hisssss.

El gato miró otra vez a la puerta y se levantó de su cama (un almohadón que mi ex niñera Hyuuga le había regalado como despedida) y se escondió bajo la mía, seguro para seguir durmiendo.

-Son las seis de la mañana, ¿lo sabías, Hyuuga?

Abrí la puerta pero no era ella la que me esperaba. Sinceramente, no me extrañó. Ya se había tardado en aparecer...

-Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Esperabas a... Hinata, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué?

Su rostro mostró una expresión dolida, una que no debería tener. ¿Hasta cuándo insistiría? Nunca quise nada con ella, ni lo querré con nadie. Siempre estuve mejor solo.

_Deja de intentarlo, no hay caso._

-¿A qué has venido? No son horas de llamar a la puerta de alguien.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y miró hacia el suelo. Volvió a mirarme, pero nuevamente esquivó mi mirada cuando vio mi torso. No pensaba ponerme una remera para atenderla. Eran las seis de la mañana y solo quería volver a dormir.

-Habla, Sakura, no tengo todo el día.

-Lo siento... es que... Naruto y yo vamos a una misión de unas semanas y... quería despedirme de ti antes de partir.

Volvió a mirarme y seguramente mi rostro fue lo que la desconcertó. ¿Y cómo no? ¿Para eso había tocado mi puerta a las seis de la mañana? ¿Acaso esperaba otra reacción a una irrupción como tal?

-¿A esto has venido?

-Sasuke...

-Sakura. Estas cosas no me interesan. Cerraré.

Y mi intención fue cerrar la puerta e irme otra vez a mi cama, pero ella habló con una voz desprovista de timidez.

-¿Por qué no, Sasuke-kun? Parecías esperar a Hinata. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Sabes que ella y...?

-Seré claro por última vez así que escucha - debí interrumpirla. La Hyuuga no venía al caso, y ni siquiera quería incorporar a otras personas al asunto, solo dormir. Incluso el gato parecía querer regresar a su almohadón con los maullidos que profería desde abajo de mi cama -. He regresado, pero eso no significa que toleraré tus planteos o lo que sea. He ignorado tus escenas desde antes de irme, pero ya no quiero escucharlas más. Ni de ti ni de nadie.

-Pero...

-Sakura, no quiero estar contigo ni con nadie. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta y me encaminé a mi cama. Pero sentía que algo más debía ser dicho.

-Miau.

El gato pasó entre mis piernas y fue hacia su cama, pero no se durmió. Me miró, y luego hacia la puerta. Otro maullido.

Abrí y allí seguía. Limpiándose unas lágrimas a escondidas. Cuando me vio, sonrió.

-Y a quien espero o no, es asunto mio.

-Miau.

Y cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. ONCE La charla

**ONCE: **_La charla_

.

.

.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Sakura?

Dejé de leer el pergamino y lo deposité en el escritorio. Kakashi seguía firmando quién sabe qué cosa. Me acomodé en la silla y miré hacia la puerta a la espera que se abriera y el otro convocado apareciera. Ya llevaba más de diez minutos y quería irme. No estaba de humor, sobre todo porque una vez que pude regresar a la cama el sueño pareció haberse esfumado y no me quedó otra que ver el techo hasta que fue la hora en que tenía esta reunión.

-Ella solo está feliz de que hayas vuelto definitivamente. Quiere que las cosas sean como antes, quizás. No la trates mal - dejó cierto papel y alcanzó otro para también firmar.

-¿Cuándo vendrá la otra persona? Ya son más de las nueve.

-Solo trátala bien, ¿quieres? Antes de irse de misión pasó por aquí y...-

-Le dije que ya no intentara más aquello - se detuvo, quizás sorprendido que al fin le prestara atención como una persona obediente -. No pienso estar con nadie, y ella me ha seguido desde pequeños. Solo porque te guste alguien no debes imponerle tu amor y esperar que te quiera.

Me miró en silencio por unos segundos, y bien quieto. Entonces, movió su cabeza afirmativamente y siguió con su papeleo.

-Bueno... eso ha sido profundo. Y mucho... Demasiado..., a decir verdad. Sueles ser de pocas palabras.

Lo ignoré. Ya había dicho todo lo que debía y esperaba que nada de esto se repitiera. Volví a tomar el pergamino y lo leí por tercera vez. ¿Cuándo iba a venir esa persona?

-Si mi acompañante no llega en cinco minutos, haré la misión solo.

-No puedes, sigues siendo un genin. Necesitas quien te supervise.

-Prácticamente salvé esta aldea, un grado no impide nada.

Kakashi dejó de firmar un papel y se estiró. Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia la puerta, tarareando. Y entonces quise matarlo cuando lo escuché:

-Gracias por esperar hasta que yo terminara. Ahora puedes entrar, Hinata.

Sí, matarlo. Primero, por creer que era gracioso hacerme esto. Me cita a cierta hora solo para mofarse de mi. Y segundo, porque no lograba deshacerme más de ella. Hace más de una semana que la tenía yendo a mi casa todas las mañanas y algunas tardes. ¿Y ahora tendríamos que pasar juntos unos días completos?

-¿Acaso no tienes a otros ninjas que siempre la llamas a ella?

-Designo a quien quiero. Por algo soy el Hokage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. DOCE Partida

**DOCE: **_Partida_

.

.

.

Abrí la puerta antes de si quiera escuchar el golpe. La alarma gatuna cada vez era más precisa en cuanto a visitantes se trataba. Esta vez, no hubo un maullido molesto como el de la mañana anterior, sino que uno tranquilo, y quizás feliz. No era que supiera idioma gato, pero este se hacía entender fácilmente.

-Llegas tarde, Hyuuga. Media hora, para ser preciso.

Bajó la cabeza, quizás avergonzada, o para disculparse. Al final no lo supe porque mi compañero de piso se acercó a ella y pidió ser mimado. Ya parecía habérsele hecho costumbre recibirla y dejarse acariciar en esos días que debió venir por orden del Hokage. El gato la recibía como si le dijera que era más que bienvenida.

Y mientras se encerraban en su mundo, a mi me ignoraban. Nunca recibía respuesta a las críticas o los comentarios que le propiciaba porque siempre el gato cobraba protagonismo. Y esta vez no era diferente. Ya comenzaba a molestarme.

-Debemos irnos, ya vamos atrasados por tu culpa.

-Debí reunirme de improviso con Hokage-sama, por eso no pude venir antes - sus ojos no dejaron de ver al animal que tenía entre brazos. Ella calló, pero los ronroneos seguían.

-No fui notificado de esa reunión.

-No debía. Fue por un asunto personal - dejó al gato en el suelo y me vio - ¿Tiene con quién dejarlo?

-¿Qué cosa? - señaló al animal, que ahora se paseaba entre sus piernas - quedará solo.

-¿C-como? ¡Pobrecito! - alarmada, volvió a tomarlo entre sus brazos y propiciarle otra sesión de caricias - E-estaremos fuera por dos semanas, morirá de hambre o sed. E-es su responsabilidad.

¿En serio? ¿Acaso veía a la bestia esa como un ser indefenso? De seguro porque no convivía con ella.

-Estará bien.

Sabía cazar y buscar agua por sí mismo. De tener que encargarme de él, no lo habría dejado quedarse conmigo. Ella parecía no convencida con la situación. Como si me importara lo que otra persona pensara. Aun así, demostrar que todo estaba bajo control haría las cosas más fáciles y nos dejaría al fin marcharnos, en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Lo saqué de entre sus brazos y lo situé sobre su almohadón, donde él se acomodó y, con la cabeza colgando del borde, nos miró.

-Gato, ¿estarás bien por tu cuenta?

-Miau.

Pareció sorprenderse ante nuestro intercambio de palabras. No le dejé más tiempo para pensar en qué pasaba. Tomé mi bolso y salí por la puerta, no sin antes sacarla a ella también por el brazo.

-Cuida de la casa, Gato.

-Miau.

-¿S-se llama Gato?

-Miau.

Y con su respuesta, cerré la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota: **

Buenas, espero que hayan estado y sigan estando bien. No se los he dicho, pero estuve ocupada con examenes, así que no pude actualizar antes. Y capaz suceda lo mismo con el siguiente, porque estoy sin capítulos guardados, por lo que tengo que pensarlos, escribirlos, pulirlos, quejarme de que quede feo, volver a leerlos unas cinco veces, reescribir varias partes, querer eliminarlos, arrepentirme y darles otra oportunidad y, finalmente, rendirme y decidir que está bien como está y publicarlo.

Como verán, así es mi proceso de escritura, así que me lleva tiempo y energías traerles aunque sea algo corto.

Ya terminé con los examenes, pero empiezan las entregas de trabajos para los próximos, por lo que, nuevamente, les pido paciencia cuando se atrasen las actualizaciones...

Espero iluminarme mágicamente con alguna idea para lo que venga, porque estoy bloqueada y estancada...

Saluditos, y nos leemos la próxima.


	14. TRECE ¿Qué caraj?

**TRECE: **_¿Qué caraj...?_

.

.

.

Habíamos estado viajando ya por medio día antes de decidir detenernos para descansar. O más bien, ella decidió y yo debí acatar la orden. No pareció pasar desapercibido para ella que mi mal humor se debía a tener que comportarme como un ninja inferior.

-Uchiha-san.

Había llamado mi nombre tres veces ya, pero no tenía intenciones de atender inmediatamente. Me seguía resultando un mal chiste de Kakashi el tener que estar siempre bajo las órdenes de esta persona. No solo ella me molestaba, más bien todos lo hacían. Podía salir a una misión yo solo, e incluso tardaría menos en cumplirla con mis habilidades, pero o seguía la desconfianza en mi persona por parte de todos, o solo me querían hacer rabiar.

_Deja de creerte gran cosa, casi destruyes la aldea. Por supuesto que aún no confían..._

Maldición.

-Uchiha-san...

_Deja de llamarme, ¿no entiendes que no quiero obedecerte?_

-¡U-uchiha-san!

_¿Qué caraj...?_

El grito resonó en mi oído izquierdo, lo que me hizo alzar la cabeza. Había estado apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol, con mis ojos cerrados, intentado ignorar todo a mi alrededor. ¿Cómo pudo acercarse sin que lo notara? Y gritarme...

-Intenta gritarme una vez más, Hyuuga.

Deshice mi postura para mover la capa que vestía y dejar a la vista los dos kunai que había puesto en mi cinturón. La miré con enfado, solo para encontrarme con su rostro completamente ruborizado. Podría haber pensando cualquier cosa pasando en ella con esa reacción, pero no la que en verdad resultó, porque estaba frustrada. ¿Acaso la Hyuuga era así? No que yo recordara.

-Quieres gritarme - le dije, y di en el blanco cuando abrió más los ojos -. Adelante, hazlo. No te contengas.

Esto era interesante, definitivamente ella no era así en el pasado... creo. No la recordaba tanto. Aun así, era una Hyuuga. Un clan que prefería mostrarse calmado antes que empezar una pelea, como si hacerse los majestuosos les diera la victoria. Ella no podría ser lo opuesto, más si era la primera en la línea de sucesión. No, ella no lo era, según un comentario que Naruto una vez hizo y que no me interesó escuchar. Ni siquiera me había importado por qué el idiota metería en la conversación a esa persona.

Pero la naturaleza Hyuuga parecía seguir indemne en ella, porque unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y bajó el rostro, para luego darme la espalda y alejarse. Buscó entre sus cosas algo y comenzó a escribir. Y entonces, habló:

-Q-quiero dejarle esto en claro, Uchiha-san. N-no puede seguir con esa actitud, n-no si quiere dejar de ser vigilado.

-¿Actitud? - decidí alejarme del tronco y acercarme a ella, quien ya había dejado de escribir. Su rostro, si bien seguía con ese rubor, estaba menos notorio -. ¿Quién te crees para decirme cómo debo o no ser?

-S-soy quien está a cargo. ¡Respeteme! - tomó con fuerza el papel y lo arrugó un poco. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, un poco llorosos - Si quiere ser aceptado, d-deje de querer alejar a la gente.

_Miren nada más a la tímida Hyuuga. Ahora incluso responde._

-Me vale lo que los demás piensen, ya deberías saberlo. Me vale, de la misma forma en que me vale que deban ponerme de superior a una persona como tú - me había acercado más a ella, me estaba enfadando esta conversación. Entonces, la tomé del brazo y levanté para tenerla de frente -. Y te he dicho que no me dieras órdenes, Hyuuga.

-Y-y yo... que me respete, Uchiha-san.

Y otra vez con lo mismo. Miré hacia el cielo pensando en lo gracioso de la situación, porque en verdad lo era que ella se creyera capaz de ordenarme.

No debí mofarme antes de tiempo... porque sentí una presión en mi lado y caí al suelo.

-¡R-respeteme!

Ella me miraba desde su posición con el Byakugan activado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Buenas, he vuelto... o no. Me hice un tiempito de mi ocupado tiempo (porque aunque mi país siga con esta eterna cuarentena, he tenido que estar entregando trabajos en la universidad, y sigo en ello) para dejarles el capítulo. Lo había pulido más, pero mejor lo publico antes de que me convenza de que no me cierra del todo jajajaa.

Ahora sí, llegó el momento de decirles... que no sé cómo sigue esta historia jajajajaajaa. Así que batallaré con lo siguiente, y por eso capaz tarde más en actualizarse. Sepan comprender.

Bueno, regreso a mis responsabilidades. Ya entregué dos trabajos, y me faltan cuatro. Así que desaparezco nuevamente.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y espero, también, que se estén cuidando.

Saluditos,

KonohaaGirl ;)


	15. CATORCE Destrozos

**CATORCE: **_Destrozos_

.

.

.

Habíamos llegado finalmente al lugar de la misión. Era una pequeña aldea cuyos habitantes parecían ser en su mayoría artesanos. Estaba anocheciendo, así que en primera instancia debíamos encontrar un lugar para descansar. Ella se adelantó y caminaba con la cabeza gacha, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero se notaba que no era así, ya que sabía por dónde dirigirse. Quizás ya había estado por aquí.

Sea lo que fuere, no me importaba. Hacía horas que no nos hablábamos.

Estaba furioso, pero debía contenerme para que ningún altercado más sucediera y así esta misión terminara antes. Cuánto más rápido me fuera a Konoha, menos tendría que estar en su compañía. Es más, lo primero que haría ni bien pisara la aldea, sería ir a la torre del Hokage a exigir que nunca más pasara algo como esto. Hoy era la última vez que me relacionaba con ella. No, más bien, con un Hyuuga en general.

Se detuvo frente a una posada, golpeó y entró... Y me cerró la puerta en la cara como si nada.

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cinco?

-Y se supone que es mi superior.

Abrí la puerta, conteniendo la bronca que poco a poco se estaba acumulando en mí desde quien sabe cuándo, si desde el comienzo de la misión o el mediodía. Debía contenerme para terminar pronto todo e irnos...

La puerta cedió de su marco y el impacto de su caída hizo que el picaporte quedara en mi mano. Unas miradas curiosas y sorprendidas me miraban desde unas mesas, así como también una mujer que había quedado a medio camino en su acción de entregarle a la Hyuuga una llave.

_¿Qué miran, imbéciles? Tch._

-La madera debe ser vieja - dije entregándole a la mujer el picaporte -. Cedió fácilmente.

-Oh - era una mujer entrada en años, que sacudió la cabeza y miró los restos de su entrada en el suelo - Pero... la cambiamos hace unas semanas.

Dejó la llave en las manos de la Hyuuga y corrió hasta allí a intentar levantarla, pero unos hombres se adelantaron y la ayudaron.

-Descuide, madame. Déjeme hacerlo - sonrió uno de ellos, e intentó levantar la puerta, pero su frente se arrugó -. Vaya... es más pesada de lo que parece.

Otro hombre la tomó, y en sus rostros se mostraba el esfuerzo. Me hice a un lado para darles más lugar. Pero en vez de un agradecimientos por facilitarles el trabajo, me miraron confundidos. No les hice caso y me acerqué a mi compañera.

-¿Tengo habitación propia o también debemos dormir juntos? Ya que te jactas todo el tiempo de que estoy siendo vigilado.

-¿Qué...? - me miró, algo confundida, y luego se aferró más a la llave en su mano.

Alejó sus ojos de mi y se enfocó en los hombres que ya estaban acomodando la puerta en su sitio. Y entonces... se excusó con la dueña, dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras.

¿Hola? ¿Acaso pretendía seguir ignorando que estábamos juntos?

-Hyuuga.

La seguí hasta la habitación. Parada frente a la puerta, parecía estar pensando algo. Y en ese momento, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me enfrentó. Estaba seria, pero algo en sus ojos, en la forma en cómo me miraba, daba a entender que no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba. Si lo comparaba a la situación de esta mañana, se parecían en algo.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Pegarme? ¿Gritarme? ¿Salir de nuevo con el tema del respeto?

Sí, me estaba mofando. Pero era lo que me nacía hacer, sobre todo al verla. Cuanto más tiempo pasábamos juntos, parecíamos sacarnos más lo peor el uno del otro.

No creía que fuera a contestar, más bien parecía controlarse.

Y eso me incitaba a seguir.

-¿Decir que eres mi superior? Sabes que un rango no define nuestras capacidades, ¿o acaso fuiste de mucha ayuda en la guerra? No lo creo. Seguro debieron ayudarte porque debiste estar en el lugar equivoca...-

Un sonido metálico me interrumpió. La llave había caído entre nosotros, y su mano permanecía quieta en su dirección. Al tenerla abierta, podía verse la marca en su palma, demostrando que había estado aferrándola con demasiada fuerza. Volví a mirarla, pero antes de siquiera ver su rostro, pareció refregárselo y ocultarlo. Levantó lo que había tirado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero le costaba insertar la llave.

Cuando logró su cometido, entró en la oscura habitación, y cerró la puerta. Con mucha fuerza.

No volvió a hablarme hasta después de tres días...

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Hello, ¿cómo han estado? Yo sigo luchando con los trabajo universitarios, pero aun así quise hacerme un tiempito para escribir este capítulo. En un principio, no iba a hacer como quedó, pero en medio de la escritura se empezó a escribir solo (?, y no pude negarme con el giro de acontecimientos, porque me gustó. Como verán, la historia se va creando de la nada, y hasta yo me sorprendo de qué cosas pasan...

Espero que les haya gustado. A mi me gustó, es bueno castigar a este muchacho cuando se manda una macana como en el final... jajajaja. Yo que Hinata le hubiera pegado jajajajaa

Ok, ahora, me retiro. Los estaré leyendo contenta ;)

Cuídense mucho,

Besos,

KonohaaGirl


	16. QUINCE Silencios absolutos

**QUINCE:** _Silencios absolutos_

.

.

.

Algún otro en mi lugar, no hubiera resistido el trato silencioso por tanto tiempo. Pero tuve que arreglármelas. No era que me molestara, ya que yo había pasado meses sin hablar con nadie en el pasado, pero debía aceptar que estar en una misión, de la cual apenas sabes lo justo y necesario, y no puedes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, era complicado.

Desde la conversación con la Hyuuga en el pasillo de la posada, no habíamos hablado durante tres días. Más bien ella, porque yo le exigía cada tanto que me dijera cómo seguía la misión.

Pero no tuve respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada o un gesto que me diera a entender que por lo menos me escuchaba.

De más está decir que por las noches, antes de dormir, pasaba un buen rato mirando hacia el techo mientras insultaba a Kakashi de todas las maneras posibles, por no haberme querido informar en detalle de la misión. Por cierto, todo esto en la habitación que yo mismo debí pedir y pagar de mi bolsillo, porque la que se suponía que estaba a cargo de los gastos, con el presupuesto dado antes de irnos, me había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

En cuanto a la misión, por lo que sabía, lo único que decía el pergamino que me había mostrado poco antes de partir, debíamos viajar a una aldea poco conocida, como en la que ya estábamos, y esperar hasta que nos contactara la persona que contrató nuestros servicios. Para qué, o quién era, eso solo lo sabía la Hyuuga.

A la mañana siguiente del altercado, el que vale aclarar que no sabía por qué había resultado así, la encontré en el comedor de la posada, en una esquina, desayunando mientras escribía cierto informe que, al acercarme, no pude ver porque lo guardó.

-¿Acaso escribes sobre mí que no quieres que vea? - le pregunté, y la única respuesta que obtuve fue que juntara sus cosas y se fuera hacia las escaleras.

A un lado, una voz se hizo escuchar:

-Imbécil.

Esa palabra había salido de un hombre en otra de las mesas. Al enfrentar el nombre cariñoso que sabía que iba dirigido a mi, lo vi. Era uno de los que había estado la noche anterior. Entendía que buscaba pelea, sino ¿por qué más habría dicho eso lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara? El problema de esto era que no podía darle el gusto, pues hasta que supiera el objetivo de la misión, debía pasar desapercibido.

Así que sin más, solo debía esperar. La Hyuuga había dejado parte de su desayuno sin terminar, por lo que me senté y continué comiéndolo. Ya que tuve que pagar la habitación, esto contaba como recompensa.

-Ciertamente es un imbécil - susurró el otro hombre en la mesa a su compañero.

Tomé el poco té restante de la taza y me levanté. Mejor iría a mi habitación a recostarme, reorganizar mis armas o seguir insultando al Hokage por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. En mi camino, pasé por al lado de quienes hablaban de mi, y sin detenerme, también expresé mi opinión:

-Puedo llegar a ser algo más peligroso que un imbécil.

No negaré que pateé la silla del más joven un poco. Al subir, me detuve en su puerta y golpeé. Obviamente, no contestó.

-Más te vale que termines con esta chiquilinada, Hyuuga. Iré a mi habitación y quiero que pases a dejarme el informe de esta misión. Tienes cinco minutos.

Fui a esperarla.

Jamás apareció.

Ese fue el primer día de completo silencio.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota:**

Buenas, buenas.

Lamento la demora en este capítulo, pero bueno... entre trabajos que tuve que entregar y los examenes que comencé a preparar y a rendir, se me hizo un lío en la cabeza y actualicé en un lado, pero me olvidé en otro... En fin, larga explicación, pero problema muy común. Lo bueno es que el próximo lo subiré en unos días, ya que se me juntaron las subidas de ambos.

Regresando al tema del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. En mi caso, me dieron ganas de pegarle a nuestro prota. La verdad que estoy con esos hombres en el pensamiento de que alto imbécil ha sido (y, sobre todo, es) Sasuke... JAJAAJAJA

Espero que se encuentren bien.

Saludos,

KonohaaGirl


	17. DIECISÉIS Secuelas

**DIECISÉIS:** _Secuelas_

.

.

.

La esperé durante horas. No se dignó a venir, ni siquiera a pasar lo que pedí por debajo de la puerta. No hizo nada. A estas alturas, la misión peligraba si seguíamos en esta especie de juego de niños.

¡Por favor! ¡Éramos adultos! Si tienes un problema con algo, debes expresarlo, y si es con alguien, debes decírselo. Eso mismo era lo que yo había estado haciendo con ella prácticamente desde que la conocí. En más de una ocasión le he dejado en claro lo que pienso de su forma de actuar o de negarse a ciertas cosas. Y ella ha hecho lo mismo, a su manera... Como ignorar mis palabras, e incluso pegarme.

-Ella es la que más lejos ha ido.

Dejé a un lado el kunai con el que estuve jugando un buen tiempo y me levanté de la cama. El mediodía había pasado hace unas horas, y las noticias seguían sin aparecer. Pero no podía ir y tirar abajo su puerta, no si no quería más problemas en esta misión. Ni siquiera hubo rastro de su presencia cuando bajé a almorzar... y que nuevamente yo debí pagar.

Me acerqué a la ventana. La habitación era la última del pasillo, por lo que el paisaje que me había tocado era el de la parte trasera de la posada, de la cual no se podía ver nada más que una estrella calle bastante solitaria. Y tal como en el exterior, aquí dentro tampoco ocurría nada.

¿Y el sujeto que nos contrató cuándo pensaba aparecer?

Estaba cansado de esperar. Mejor, tomar un poco de aire.

Bajé y en el último escalón la voz de la dueña me detuvo. Me dijo que tenía algo para mi. Mientras lo buscaba, pude ver que los dos sujetos de la mañana estaban nuevamente sentados, y por supuesto me miraban con mala cara.

_Si aún están aquí para cuando debamos irnos, tengan por seguro que les daré a conocer de mi puño_.

No eran palabras vacías, porque lo haría.

-Toma, joven.

Sobre la mesa, la mujer dejó una pequeña bolsa con monedas. La abrí y comprobé que era parte de nuestro presupuesto. Estaba claro por qué lo había hecho, para no tener que dirigirme la palabra por unos días más, y que me las arreglara con mi parte de los gastos.

-Hmp. Conque seguirás así...

Cerré la bolsa y la disponía a guardar bajo mi capa cuando la mujer emitió una pregunta que hizo que la bolsa pasara de mis manos al suelo.

-¿Acaso tú y tu novia se pelearon?

Negué con la cabeza, más por la situación insólita que por la respuesta que ella esperaba. Mientras me proponía en levantar aquello, parece que lo interpretó como una oportunidad para seguir la conversación, porque volvió a hablar.

-Es extraño... Porque se ven tan... enojados entre ustedes.

_Mira lo que estás consiguiendo con tu jueguito infantil, Hyuuga_, pensé mientras la mujer seguía con sus suposiciones. _Ahora se supone que estamos juntos_.

-También se lo pregunté a la hora del almuerzo, pero ella solo sonrió y lo negó. Porque su novio jamás la lastimaría así.

¿Cómo...? ¿La Hyuuga contestó algo así? No se suponía que viniéramos de encubierto a esta aldea, por lo que seguir con la idea fantasiosa de esta mujer no tenía sentido. Además, con cada minuto que estamos juntos no hacemos más que enojarnos con la presencia del otro. Que siguiera la mentira, no parecía posible con su comportamiento de estos días.

-No entendí muy bien aquello que dijo, per...-

-Todo está bien.

La interrumpí. No quería quedarme más por aquí. Salí sin decir más nada y caminé entre las calles sin rumbo fijo. En eso, encontré un pequeño restaurante, con solo unas cuatro mesas, así que entré para beber algo caliente y luego seguir desperdiciando el día. Al parecer me alejé bastante, porque llegué al límite con otro bosque que delimitaba el territorio con la aldea siguiente. Me adentré para descansar. Las calles no eran tan transitadas, pero igualmente era más silencioso y tranquilo el lugar entre los árboles.

Apoyado contra un tronco, quedé mirando fijamente otro frente a mi. No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nadie me esperaba.

Una pequeña brisa corría por el lugar, y las muchas copas llenas de hojas impedían que pasara bastante luz, lo que hizo que poco a poco quisiera cerrar los ojos y olvidar que tenía un lugar al que regresar.

-Tch. Como si alguien me esperara.

_"¿Acaso tú y tu novia se pelearon?"_

Sin tiempo a quejarme por recordar las palabras que aquella mujer había dicho, me quedé dormido.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota****:**

Sé que dije en la actualización anterior que pronto estaría este capítulo, pero bueno, admito que se me pasan las cosas algunas veces...

Je.

KonohaaGirl


End file.
